First Meeting
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: I was just watching the movie and saw this. It is Starling and Hannibal's first meeting, but told from inside the head of Hannibal himself. I don't know what you will think but I hope you like. Enjoy and review please. T for some swearing.


**Hey, people. I was watching Silence of the Lambs the other night and as I watched this scene, this story came to mind.**

**I tried my best to keep the characters as Thomas Harris wrote them, but let me know if the change a little.**

**Anyway, here is the story.**

**-0o0-**

I heard the loud iron door rattle to a stop when Barney opened them. I was told I would be getting a visitor, but so early in the morning. This agent either very busy or very determined. I got off the cot they gave me as an imitation bed and stood in the middle of the room. I stood directly in front of the chair Barney had so graciously put out first thing in the morning. I had no real intention of talking with this FBI agent though. I wondered if Crawford himself might come down for a little visit that would be entertaining. Heels started clicking as they came down the concrete hall, the sound echoing off the brick walls. Cheep heels attached to cheep shoes worn by a woman. A woman has come to talk with me? And she is alone, this is very interesting. The world was definably changing with women entering the FBI ranks. The man in the first cell offered a grumbled greeting, to which none was returned. Chilton must have told her not to speak with anyone. Her heels were getting closer and closer to my end of the hall. The only doorway shut as loudly as it had opened. She must be passing the second man by now. I wondered if she would get scared passing all these caged up men, maybe not. She must be strong if she's working with all those man at work. Her heels never speed up or slow down. This is quite a brave woman. As she passes Miggs' cell, he jumps up to the door and moves with her as she walks past him. All we have to look at are the men we see every day to take care of us. Miggs must be quite entertained by the presence of a woman. "I can smell your cunt." He hissed at her. That Miggs is so ill mannered, it disgusts me. Still her speed never increases, interesting. I can feel a small smile emerge on my face. Soon she comes into view. My smile fades when I see her. She was no more than a simple rube. Her only good thing was her bag.

"Good morning." I said. She stayed standing and close to the wall. Did her superiors and Chilton scare her that much? I would not waste my time with her. I will just make her leave, what a boring start to the day.

"Dr. Lector, my name is Clarice Starling. May I speak with you?" She tried to keep a smile on her face but was having a little trouble. Was she scared after all? Maybe this wasn't such a boring day as I thought it would be.

"You're one of Jack Crawford's aren't you?" Now I know she will be scared. My smile almost returns to my face. I would love to get some more information on Crawford and this woman could help. What news could she give me about my dear old friend?

"I am yes Sir." She replied courteously. Miss. Starling was brought up right. I might even talk with her in the end, or I might not, I wasn't completely sold with her yet. She didn't even look like an FBI agent, more like a reporter for a newspaper or magazine. Had Chilton let in a reporter trying to trick me? That would not do at all. How could I make sure she was who she said she was?

"May I see your credentials?" I asked. Her face showed no emotion for a second. I was correct in thinking this was a not so clever trick?

"Certainly," she replied quickly. She began digging in her pocket. Her eyes kept darting around my cell and the hall as she fought to take her credentials out of her pocket. She didn't seem to be as quick with drawing it out as most FBI agents were. Was she really this new or just really this poor an actor? She held them up for me to inspect. She stayed back and held the simple badge close to her. Did she think I could take them away?

"Closer please," I said and she stretched out her arm. She kept eye contact now, not looking away from me. She stayed entirely too still. "Closer," I asked again. I saw her swallow a little before taking two steps closer to the glass cell wall and me. The hallway was quiet enough to hear one of the other men here cough. Her eyes never moved away from me. She was scared but what could I really do to her? There was no way I could break through the thick glass wall, and then there were the three large men at the end of the hall with fire arms ready to stop anyone from getting hurt. Her breathing was steadier than I thought it would be. I took a few steps closer too. I didn't take my eyes away from her pretty blue ones. I kept her gaze for a second. She neither looked away from me nor blinked. This was a brave woman. Finally I looked down at the badge I had asked to see. Everything looked like it should be. The FBI's stamp and seal as well as identification. There was just one thing that didn't look right, the expiration date. This was a real badge but she was no real agent. "That expires in one week. You're not real FBI, are you?" She didn't seem shocked that I would figure it out.

"I'm still in training at the academy." She replied and started to put away the phony credentials. 'Training' she said, did I hear her right? She was just a student. I didn't try to hide my surprise.

"Jack Crawford sent a trainee to me?" What could possibly be going through his mind to make him think a student could talk with me? Were all those psychos he had worked cases on starting to get to him? This was interesting. I felt myself smile again. How often could something like this happen? The 'wise' Crawford was sending a trainee to interview me. Now I knew why she was acting all brave. She wanted to impress Crawford on her first job. Silly little bird, she should have just flown away when she had the chance.

"Yes, I am a student." She didn't sit down or move away. This woman did have manners I would give her that. I would also say she really wanted to prove herself, not only to Crawford, but to me in a way and probably dear old daddy back at home. He must have also been in the law enforcement business, possibly even have died in the line of duty. That had to be, why else would she have chosen such a profession at such a young age. "I am here to learn from you," she continued. "Maybe you can decide for yourself if I a qualified to do that." That was surprising. Such a thing to say would be a show of respect and also seemed to be a little bit of a challenge. She wanted me to talk but I see right through her little plans. I guess if she had that sort of wit about her, she could be of some use to talk to. I would like to get to know her just a little bit more know. I hummed a little line with a little smile on my face. Clever girl like her must be of some use to Crawford, even if she was just a student. But how useful was she, I guess I would have to talk with her to see.

"That is rather slippery of you, Agent Starling." I was amused by this woman's behavior. Her face contorted a little, trying to figure out if I would talk with her or not. I could still turn my back to her and let her get the message that she wasn't qualified. But how would poor daddy feel if he learned her first attempt at a real job had failed. There was also the nagging 'trainee' part of her situation that amused me. "Sit, please." I almost command. She almost seemed pleased with herself as she sat down. She had gotten me to talk with her, at least for a little while. She should be warned though; she was still on thin ice. If she said something wrong I would take no time in ending our time short. She looked over at my chair that sat in front of the little desk I had. _"Oh, no agent Starling, I will not be sitting."_ I thought to myself as she looked back at me. "Now than, tell me, what did Miggs say to you? Multiple Miggs, in the next cell, he hissed at you. What did he say?" I had heard him quite clearly for myself what he had told her, but this was her chance to change what she actually heard. She took a breath, think about lying to me or telling the truth.

"He said… 'I can smell your cunt'," she said with a hint of degust in her tone. I for some reason expected her to tell the truth about him. It just seemed in her character to do so. Of course she could tell me that she didn't hear him or couldn't understand him, but she had said the exact words he had used. She must feel rather embarrassed right about now. Normal people don't usually admit those things out loud.

"I see," I said and took a pause. I was thinking of something to say, not many times I took consideration of my words. "I myself cannot." I stood on my toes and took a deep sniff on the air coming through the holes at the top of my cell. I could smell her: hand cream, perfume and shampoo. Such a beautiful smell she had, I gasp it in surprise. "You use Evyan skin cream," I looked down at her for her reaction. Most people would be impressed at such a keen sense of smell. I took another small whiff of the air above me. "And sometimes you wear L'Air du Temps, but not today" She was shifting in her seat now. Had I made her uncomfortable with such a simple knowledge of her life? I wonder what I could get her to do with a little deeper look into her life.

"Did you do all these drawings Dr?" She asked. It was no use trying to hide the fact the she wanted to switch topics.

"Ah," I said turning my head to look at my most favorite of drawings. I noticed she kept eyeing it, and why not? It was such a beautiful scene, even better was the scene of the real thing. "That is the Duomo seen from the Belvedere. You know Florence?" A small smile was on her lips now, as well as mine. How I loved Florence, such a beautiful city to be in. If I ever got out of this cramped box of a cell, I would love to go back.

"All that detail just from memory, Sir?" She asked. Her eyes kept ghosting over the picture. It had taken a while to draw that picture and I had used a lot a detail simply to convince myself that I could be there.

"Memory, Agent Starling, is what I have instead of a view." My memory palace was quite incredible if I do say so myself. **(A/N Read ****Hannibal**** if you don't understand) **There were so many places like the picture that hung up on the wall to see there. She made a little laugh as she started to pull a small stack of papers from her briefcase.

"Well, perhaps you care to lend us your view on this questionnaire, Sir." She said with a wide smile. Just when I was starting to have a little hope for this woman she goes and ruins it. How could anyone put up with a lead in like that? No it simply wouldn't do.

"No no, no, no, no, you were doing fine," Her smile disappeared as I started to talk. Did she really think everything through or was she trying to ruin this nice little conversation we were having. "You had been courteous and receptive to courtesy, you had established trust with the embarrassing truth about Miggs, and now this ham-handed segue into your questionnaire," I clicked my tongue a little in distaste. "It won't do." I smiled at her little failure. Her face showed no emotion now. I wondered if she was slapping herself for letting such a dumb thing to slide from her lips. She pursued her lips a little, this time thinking of what to say.

"I am only asking for you to look at this Dr. either you will or you won't," she said. She was serious now and even still it amused me. What was it about this woman that amused me so much? She was just a student Jack Crawford had sent. He had sent me many people who tried to talk with me. What was special about this one? Was it because she was a student? If he wanted to talk with me why didn't he just come by himself?

"Yeah," I said, leaning up against the glass casually. "Jack Crawford must be very busy indeed if he is recruiting help from the student body. Busy hunting that new one, Buffalo Bill, what a naughty boy he is." I watched as I captured her interest as I spoke. "Do you know why they call him 'Buffalo Bill'? Please tell me. The newspapers won't say." She must have seen this as a way to get me to do that stupid little questionnaire for her, because she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well it started as a bad joke in Kansas City homicide, and they said, "This one likes to skin his humps'," she said. She seemed a little uncomfortable at the statement, but it the end she shoved it off.

"Why do you think he removes their skins, Agent Starling? Enthrall me with your acumen." What would silly little girl from West Virginia think of such an act? Was she disgusted at the act like any country bumpkin would be?

"It excites him. Most serial killers keep some sort of trophies from their victims." She was quite steady with her answer. She almost sounded like she expected me to talk more about his reasoning for skinning the ladies. She was already sounding like one of Crawford's men. She would do well, I knew she would. I could tell Crawford was going to put her on this case even if she was a student. Jame better be a little bit more starting now. This one wasn't going to stop until she got him locked behind the same bars that held me back.

"I didn't." I smirked. They had called me a serial killer when they locked me up. Was I grouped in this group of 'most serial killers'? I hoped she would class _me_ with such people.

"No. No, you ate yours." That was a little anti-climatic. I wished to sway her to call me a serial killer, a psycho. It was such a plain response I could lead of from it to anywhere. There was a moment of silence between us. I looked down at the packet of paper she had brought down. The least I could do was scan through it a little.

"You send that through now," I said. I had no intention of answering it but looking was by no means a problem for me. I had all the time I wanted. She seemed surprised that I would ask to send it through. Of course she was probably thought I was going to answer it. She got up and kept looking me in the eyes as she walked the short distance to the tray they sent everything through to me. She pulled through for her to put the papers in and looked at me again to make sure this wasn't some trick. That I wasn't going to change my mind at the last second. I moved over to the tray as she pushed it through again and pick up the papers. No staples or paper clips or anything hard, just like the rules were. She moved back and sat back down in the chair. I looked at it as I leaned up against the wall. I gazed back at her and licked a finger then gave her a quick smile and wink before opening the packet, and I would have sworn I saw her try to smile in return.

I hummed to myself like a doctor would do. The simple questions were annoying to read and I didn't even get past the first page before looking back at her with a smile. "Oh Agent Starling, you think you can dissect me with this blunt little tool?" I asked, copying her little accent. She seemed hurt and a little confused at my words. Or maybe it was how I had said it?

"No, I… I thought your knowledge…" She stuttered. I could see it in her eyes. The failure she hated so much. Why did Jack Crawford think I would actually do this questionnaire because some female student asked me too? Did he hope I would like her sexually and in a love sick puppy moment agree to do anything?

"You're so ambitious, aren't you?" I wanted to see if I could make her cry. I had made one psychiatrist cry before; I haven't seen him since. Her hopes of success were already falling apart and now I was just going to 'kick her while she's down' as they saw. "You know what you look like to me, with your good bag and your cheap shoes? You look like a rube. A well scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste. Good nutrition's given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation from poor white trash, are you, Agent Starling? And that accent you've tried so desperately to shed: pure West Virginia. What is your father, dear? Is he a coal miner? Does he stink of the lamp? You know how quickly the boys found you... all those tedious sticky fumblings in the back seats of cars, while you could only dream of getting out... getting anywhere... getting all the way to the F. B. I." I could see the tears starting to come to her eyes. She would run back to the door, tears running down her face. I wish I could see it all the way.

"You see a lot, Doctor." Her voice was failing her, but by the sound I could tell she wasn't going to cry, not here at least. There was no need to hide her tears in front of me. "But are you strong enough to point that high-powered perception at yourself? What about it? Why don't you - why don't you look at yourself and write down what you see? Or maybe you're afraid to." She was almost smiling as she spoke. However, it wasn't a happy smile, more of a smile that issued a challenge. This agent, this trainee was challenging me, what a foolish thing to do. I was mad at such a stupid challenge. I walked over to the food carrier, placed the paper in and shoved it through. I saw her jump at the force I had used. I got one more idea on how to scare her, make her cry. I leaned in real close to the glass as she and I never broke eye contact.

"A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some farva beans and a nice Chianti." She didn't move, just stared at me looking for more words. I hissed as well and still she was emotionless and still. That was quite boring. I was disappointed in her now, and yet I still found her interesting. Maybe she could be an interesting person to keep an eye on. She was defiantly going places, as soon as she finished school though. However, how long until the idiots at the FBI recognize her as she was. Those men probably won't ever accept her. She would be a great lost to them; they just didn't know it yet. "You fly back to school now, Little Starling." I said turning my back to her and walking to the back of my cell. I held my hands behind me back as well. "Fly, fly, fly." I repeated a few times. She moved slowly as she got up from the chair. I heard her reach down and get the briefcase and she stumbled as she tried to find her footing. She walked back to the door but I noticed she never came to get the questionnaire. Maybe she thought I would still do it if she just left it there. Her heels were slow as she walked. Maybe I had rattled her cage more than I thought I did. Miggs started moaning in his cell. The idiot was disturbing.

"I bit my wrists so I can die." He hissed. "Look at the blood!" It was at that instant I heard Agent Starling gasp and I could smell the semen in the air. "Got ya," he laughed. He had flung it at her and now was laughing about his work. I ran back to the glass wall but I couldn't see her. Darn these walls, I would defiantly have to punish him for such an act.

"Miggs, you stupid fuck!" The other men yelled. It was getting really noisy with all the sounds echoing off the walls.

"Agent Starling, come back, Agent Starling! Agent Starling" I yelled. I could make this day a little better for her. She had failed to make me do the survey, and now Miggs had disgraced her. I heard her run back to be, and saw her wipe away the semen with the back of her hand. "I would not have let that happen to you. Discourtesy is despicably ugly to me." I said quickly. Already I was beginning to think of ways to punish Miggs. It wouldn't be that hard, all I would need to do was talk with him for a little while.

"Then do this test for me," she yelled back over the noise of the other men. She was still trying to get what she wanted; at least she was persistent even in a case like this.

"No," I spoke clearly and quickly, she looked to be on the verge of tears right now. I had to get her out of her quickly but I also needed to talk with her. "But I will make you happy. I will give you a chance for what you love most."

"And what is that, Dr." she asked. Did she really think I didn't know, that I couldn't tell? It was written in everything that she did. From how she spoke to the way she acted even now.

"Advancement of course. Listen carefully, look deep within yourself, Clarice Starling," I said. I wished I didn't have glass in front of me. My breath kept fogging up the glass before me. "Go seek out Miss, Mofet, an old patient of mind. M. O. F. E. T."

"Dr." She said trying one last time to get her mission a success. But I had to get her out of there once and for all.

"I don't think Miggs could manage quite so soon, even if he is crazy. GO NOW!" I yelled and she ran. The men continued to yell as she left. She was defiantly going to catch Jame now. _"Good luck, Agent Starling. I hope to see you again soon."_ I thought. _"Good luck."_

**-0o0-**

**So there you go. I don't know if you will like it or not but at least it was fun to write.**

**This is actually one of the longest one-shots I have and it took me not a long time to write.**

**I guess my birthday being six days away has gotten my adrenalin pumping. **

**Well thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
